koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Lu Qian
Lu Qian (onyomi: Ryo Ken) is a general of Wei. In the novel, he is a friend of Man Chong and recommended to join Cao Cao by Liu Ye. Roles in Games In Dynasty Warriors 6, Lu Qian makes an appearance at Guandu, Xuchang, and Chibi, serving under another officer mostly. He appears more frequently in Special, replacing some officers in various stages. Dynasty Warriors 7 has him appear at Xu Province when playing for Liu Bei's forces. He leads an ambush unit with Liu Ye and Liu Dai and attacks when the player uses the route west of the central garrison. He further appears in Wei's second part of Wan Castle and at the battle of Chibi. Lu Qian appears during the defense of Xu Province in Shu's story in Dynasty Warriors 8, as well as Chibi. His role in these stages is only minor, however. In Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Lu Qian is an average general who has the ability to attack enemy units in forests with ranged attacks in the eleventh installment. He is generally most suited with archer units in most games. When not being a free officer in Yan Province, Lu Qian serves Cao Cao and his successors in most scenarios. Historical Information Lu Qian was a man from Yong Province. When Cao Cao entered Yan Province and became its governor, he heard about Lu Qian's bravery and accepted him in his service, making him a Military Aide and giving him control over a detachment of troops in Shanyang. When Du Song and Gui Mu rebelled in Qing Province and tried to ally with Chang Xi, Lu Qian was sent to deal with them. He lured the enemy into a trap by inviting them to a feast while placing some ambush troops at his position. When Geng Mu and the other leaders were drunk, Lu Qian ordered his men to carry out the attack. Geng Mu and the others were killed and Cao Cao appointed Lu Qian as the Prefect of Taishan. He was then sent to make Guo Zu and Gongsun Du submit, who had been given titles by Yuan Shao and ordered to raid Cao Cao's cities. Many people also went into hiding due to the turmoil. When Lu Qian arrived, he offered a generous and honest government. Guo Zu and the others submitted and the people returned to their farms. Lu Qian chose their strongest men and formed an army of them. In 206, he joined Xiahou Yuan in suppressing the rebellion of some former Yellow Turban rebels led by Xu He and Sima Ju in Qing Province. They were successful and beheaded thousands of enemies. Lu Qian then led numerous local commanders in Qing Province to defeat the rebel leader Li Tiao in Donglai. He was greatly praised by Cao Cao and appointed as Commandant of the Cavalry, continuing to serve as the Prefect of Taishan afterwards for about thirty years and he was admired for his leniency and authority. After Cao Cao's death, Cao Pi made Lu Qian Inspector of Xu Province and sent him to appoint Wang Xiang of Lujiang as Aide-de-Camp. Wang Xiang initially refused, but his step-brother Wang Lan convinced him to take up the post. Lu Qian then sent Wang Xiang to handle the affairs in Xu Province. When Cao Rui ascended the throne, Lu Qian's fief was increased to 800 households before Lu Qian died around 240. He was succeeded by his son Lu Fan, who was later succeeded by Lu Gui. Romance of the Three Kingdoms The novel has Lu Qian be recommended by Liu Ye to serve Cao Cao together with Man Chong and the two then vouched for Mao Jie as well. He served Cao Cao during the campaign against Lu Bu and at Puyang, he shot and killed Lu Bu's general Xue Lan, displaying his skill as an archer and helping Cao Cao in retaking Yan Province. Later, he was promoted when Cao Cao rescued Emperor Xian and participated in the campaigns against Zhang Xiu and Lu Bu. He also participated in the battle of Yanjin against Yuan Shao's general Wen Chou. He questioned why Cao Cao put the supplies in front of their forces and after Wen Chou was killed, Cao Cao told him that it was a bait for the enemy. During Cao Cao's campaign against Yuan Shao's sons, Yuan Tan's adviser Xin Pi came with a proposal to form an alliance between Cao Cao and Yuan Tan. Lu Qian and Man Chong told Cao Cao to refuse the alliance, but Xun You persuaded Cao Cao to accept. He was made commander of the naval rear during the battle at Chibi and would later serve as Imperial Army Superintendent during Cao Pi's campaign against Wu. Gallery Category:Wei Non-Playable Characters